Bloodmeister Alston
by Inkedheart Midnight
Summary: One year after the kishin Asura was defeated a new strange half witch half human join the DWMA will the student kill this spawn of both magic and normal. Followed by his older sister who didn't know she was half witch he must find out the truth and fight the evil and madness that are inside of him. But the help of a new shy weapon can he keep all of it inside or will he lose it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_I was not much for people hurting other but I found out that I was great at stopping that but it was something I was not proud of. I was a swordsman and my mother passed my skills down to me and when i found my partner I thought everything was going to be great... I was wrong._

_I was going to help out death and fight for a common good. I was in the school and the other looked at me not because I was cool but because I was poor my mom passed away when I was younger from illness and I was never had a family my dad left to be a death scythe and my mom died from it I never forgave him and never wanted to see him again._

_"Alston people are looking at us." Tara said._

_"Don't pay them any mind." I said._

_"Okay." She said. Tara was my sister and she was my sword and I wanted to keep her safe but she has be her swordsman._

_I was at the deaths door and I knocked. It opened up and I went into a room that had guillotines along the road. I followed them and they made Tara scared. We stopped at the man who was wearing only black. "Lord death." I said._

_"Heyo how it going." He said. It throw me off ground I expected him to be scary and a deep voice not a silly one._

_"It okay i'm here to join your school." I said._

_"Are you, okay then go with Maka and help her out and then I will see if you can join." He said._

_I left and went to find Maka and her weapon soul. I went outside to see three meister and their weapons and two of them were fighting. "Stop it you two." One girl yelled._

_"Can i ask if you are Maka?" I asked._

_"That would be me." The smaller girl said._

_"So you must be soul." I said_

_"No that soul." She pointed to the white haired kid in the school yard. _

_"I was sent to help you on your mission." I said. "This is Tara she is a sword and I'm Alston her meister and younger brother." I said._

_"Oh brother and sister that nice." Maka said._

_"yeah our soul wavelength are a near perfect match." Tara said._

_"Maka look I got some flowers and they smell nice." A kid with pink hair said._

_"That nice Crona here this is Tara and um..." Maka said._

_"Alston it doesn't matter people don't tend to learn much about me only my sister." I said walking away. _

_"Alston try to be friendly." Tara said._

_"Why i tried many time before they never cared about me." I said._

_"Why does he act like that." Someone said._

_"It because of our mother and father." Tara said._

_"Don't talk about him!" I yelled. I know she was going to anyway so I left. I was followed by the kid who won the match and he was not alone._

_"Kid why are we trailing this kid." One of them asked. I stopped and turned around and he looked at me with the same look as before._

_"Yes why?" I asked._

_"You are the son of a death scythe and some one who has a strange soul." The kid said._

_"Yeah and talk about him again I will hurt you." I said._

_"I thought only Maka had daddy issue with a death scythe." He said._

_"It his fault that my mom died, no he didn't kill her but we asked him to come and help her she was sick and he didn't come he never came." I said._

_"So you blame him?" He asked._

_"Yes and I'm done talking about this." I said._

_"Stop I know the other soul but why are you here." He asked._

_"To help my sister she want to be strong and I knew this place would help." I said._

_"Sorry I just had to know." He said. He followed me more and I went to the park. "The park why here?" He asked._

_"It some place I like to think at." I said._

_"Okay but why?" He asked._

_"Because something happened here that he will never forget and that why he walks here every day around this time." A man in a stitched up lab coat said._

_"So everyone know my story now." I said._

_"No but I would like to know why I see you every day at the park." The man in the coat asked. "Oh I'm professor Franken Stein." _

_"I'm Alston and I'm come here everyday." I stopped and hear Tara walk up with the others._

_"Why Alston you always do?" She asked._

_"Because when I was five Mom and I came here she wanted me to be here and she was badly sick and we were under the tree and she..." I could feel the tear in my eye form. "She said that she loved me very weakly I said it back and she told me how proud she was of me and then she hugged me from behind and she passed away, I tried and tried to wake her up and I tried using my soul wavelength and trying to start her but failed and she was gone I came back here to pay my respect to my mother." I said._

_"My name is death the kid after my father so tell me why you are half witch?" He asked._

_Everyone looked at me and Tara step to my side and looked. "Alston what does he mean?" She asked._

_"Tara mom was a witch and we are both half witch." I said._

_The kid got both his guns and point them at me. "Give me a reason why I should not kill you." He said. Then the professor stepped in front of me._

_"Because he is my student and I will be the one to look over his progress." Stein said._

_"What?" I said shocked._

_"Yes I know you are just like Crona but you did love your mother but she never harmed us and lived with us, Now tell me why your mother took great pride in you?" Stein stein asked._

_"Because I can use my blood as a weapon and use it to fight, she said that I have the power of blood magic." I said._

_"Fine your new title will be the bloodmeister Alston." Stein said._

**_(This way just a look at our new found hero.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 My princes.**_

_I was with Crona The Demon Swordsman and we were going to stop the death of many in England and they thought I would have a better time with him than any one else because he know what it like to have a witch as a mother._

_"So you have witches power is it hard to control?" He asked._

_"No but it take a lot out of me and it cost me my blood so it can go very wrong really fast." I said._

_"Oh I know that my blood is black through its strange but I think it okay Maka doesn't mind." He said._

_I looked around and saw a crowd of near the water and I went over and saw a girl was drowning and no one was doing anything. I throw off my coat and jumped in, "Wait the Kishin egg was said to inhabit the water." Crona said._

_I didn't care I hurried to the girl and I went under and grabbed her. I came back up and saw Tara with a worried look. "Alston look out." I turned around to get hit by a tail and I felt it slice my chest a little._

_"Human you are stupid for jumping in." It said. I throw some of my blood and it landed on his head and he came in and I had it pierce his head. It gave me time to get to shore and put her on the land and I made sure she was okay. _

_"Tara weapon form." I said. She did and we jumped over and I tried to slash but it blocked it with it metal tail and he slammed me across the water._

_I hit the dock and Tara went flying on shore and I sank under water. I got my strength back I swam to the top and I looked and didn't see it the it rammed me and I went flying across the lake and I felt a lot of pain and I spit up some blood, I caught my self and I was done I was using my magic but I started to feel cold. My chest was bleeding badly. _

_"I have one shot." I formed a blade in my hand and I went to strike him and I got it stuck in the kishin eggs but he swung around in pain and hit my to the shore and I looked and it was still able to fight. I felt a hand grab mine I saw the girl and she said._

_"I'm a weapon use me." She looked at me and I got up and she turned and before I knew what she was I jumped up and was above the it and I slashed downward and she was a scythe and the kishin egg was done and it soul was all the was left and I felt in the water and keep the girl above water. I got to land I fell and couldn't get up. I was tired. "Alston are you okay?" Crona asked._

_"Yeah just tired that felt really close to a kishin his power." I said._

_Tara and the strange girl both helped me up and everyone started at us. We went and found a mirror and I brea__thed on it and wrote. "42-42-564 Whenever you want to knock on Death's door."_

_"Heyo how is it going." Lord Death answered._

_"Well Alston is hurt but the egg was destroyed, and we found a new weapon and as well oh and I found out that someone released it in the water it did go there on it own." Tara said._

_"Oh well that bad news, come back so he can get some help." He said. We boarded the first plane over and I was okay for the most part till we landed when I passed out._

_I felt some one tugging at my shirt when I opened my eye and saw the nurse lifted my shirt to look at my chest._

_"Oh you are awake that good well you seemed to have healed really fast." She said. I lend up and felt someone head fell in my lap. I looked and it was the girl I saved. "Has not left your side since you passed out." Naigus said._

_"Really?" I said confused. I patted her head and she woke up and shot up and had a red face. "Hello there you feeling better?" I asked._

_"Yeah thank for saving me." She said._

_"Why were you in the lake any way?" I asked._

_"My father was trying to kill me, he didn't want a weapon as a daughter and he know I can't swim." She said._

_"Sorry." I said._

_"It not your fault." She looked at me and Asked. "Please would you be my meister?" _

_"What?" I said._

_"She needed a partner and you are the only person she know so you are her partner for now on." professor Stein said walking in._

_"Fine it just mean we are going to learn a lot about each other." I said. She smiled and for some reason it made my chest feel warm. _

_"That is okay with me." She said. I was sighed out and I took her to Tara and my house. "This is were you live?" She asked._

_"We live if we are going to be partner you will live with us, you can I have my room till we get want you need for your own room." I said. When I opened the door I saw something that mad me anger._

_"Hi son it been to long." Dad said standing next to Tara._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2 Father lie's**_

_My dad was standing in the living room looking at me, he turned his head to see my new partner. "Who is this young lady?" He asked._

_"She is my new weapon partner and yes Tara you are still my as well I just have to do twice as much work now." I said._

_I looked at her and she had long pink hair and she had two colored eyes one blue and the other was red. She moved behind as if she was trying to hide. "It okay you do needed to tell me your name." I said._

_"I'm Alyssa and I'm a scythe weapon." She said. My dad got a angered look on his face._

_"What did you say in our family for more then 20 generations we only used sword and our family only gave life to weapon as sword you are going to ruin that for one girl!" He yelled. Alyssa got scared and hide behind me and he went to grab her arm and I released my soul protect and I sliced my hand with a small knife and blocked his hand with my blood formed into a blade._

_"You are not going to touch her." I said. He looked at me and he said._

_"How about this we settle this once and for all." He said. _

_We went to the school and lord death himself watched. I didn't put my soul protect back on so all who was watching thought I was a witch. "I will take your soul." He said. We charged and I used my blood and pushed my self out of the way and hit his back and he pushed my blood back and I landed. The other looked at me as if I were something to fear as always. _

_"Damn." I said. We continued and he fought harder then ever, I looked at me blood laying all over the ground and I knew I couldn't keep this up. I looked and saw both Tara and Alyssa worried they must have know that I couldn't keep it up. I summoned a sword and tried to finish this but he swung and I was the one hit and my sword fell to the ground and splashed as well and more of my blood._

_"I win and you die." He said. Then he jumped away and I felt a pair of hand hold me, I looked to see Alyssa was holding me but it was Tara who made dad jump away. "really fine by me." He said._

_Lord death walked forward and He said. "Reaper chop." He slammed my dad into the ground and he came over to me. "So you are the half witch student's I was told about well are you okay?" He asked._

_"Barely but I will make it." I said. I stood up and some student drew their weapons. _

_"Stop he is not our enemy but our ally now." Lord death said._

_I was taken home and I fell asleep. I had a bad dream that, he killed both of them and he left me alive. I woke up by jerking up and I grabbed my stomach instantly and I saw Tara come out of her room._

_"You need a bed to sleep on to get better." She said_

_"I will be fine." I got up and got my clothes on and Alyssa came out of the room and her hair was down. "ready for school?" I asked._

_They both shook their head and we left for school and when we got their Death the kid was waiting for me. "Morning kid." I said_

_"Morning do you think that it a great idea for you to be here?" He asked._

_"I will be fine." I said._

_"Okay let go or we will be late." He said. He took me to a class room and I saw Maka, Crona, and Soul wave me over. They wanted me to next to them. _

_"Class today we get to have a new and special new student join us." Professor stein said. "That is Alston he is a one star meister and also he is half witch." He said. everyone looked at me in fear just like yesterday_

_"Everyone don't judge him he is kind I can tell you that he risked his own life and put his self in the line of danger to save my life." Alyssa said._

_"Yes he did but why?" Stein asked._

_I stood up and went down to the middle of the class room. "She was in danger and I was not going to let some one get hurt." I said._

_"You have soul protect on why?" He said._

_"It my first day no one knows me and if some one with a witch's soul walks in what will happen." I said._

_"So you don't cause panic." He said._

_"yes." I responded._

_"Take it off." He said. I looked at him confused._

_"Are you sure that a good idea?" Tara asked._

_"Unlike you he has a witch's soul and it shows but you don't, now take it off." He said. I released it and Maka got a strange look._

_"Your soul it so different." the professor said._

_"You wanted to see my soul is that all." I said._

_"Yes but it half witch but it has the full power of a witch and meister in it." He said._

_"yes I have been told." I said._

_"how do you know soul protect?" He asked_

_"My mother taught me when I was younger and it stuck in my head as a form of protection."_

_"Well it something that i don't think you should hide your soul." Professor stein said._

_"He right it pretty." Maka said. I looked at her shocked._

_"It is a perfect balance of both witch and human." Stein said. I looked at the ground confused I never had anyone tell me my soul looked pretty and was interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3 Friends**_

_I was still using my soul protect around town to keep Alyssa safe was not a fighter unlike Tara. I was sent on a mission with Maka, Black star and Kid but we were told to leave our partners at home._

_"So do you think we can really win without our weapons." Maka said to kid._

_"I don't know but as much as I don't like saying this I'm glad we have witches power on our side, and no i don't have anything against you I just never thought I would say that." Kid said._

_"Nothing taken." I said. I was worried my wound had not fully healed and I was scared I would be a hold back. _

_"Alston don't worry you will not be need as along as a star like me is here." Black star said._

_"Didn't kid beat you and he is worried about this." I said._

_We walked to the village of ashes and saw it the kishin egg but it was giant. "How are we going to fight something like that without our weapons?" Maka said shocked._

_"I have an idea but you all need to keep it off me and we can win maybe." I said._

_"And that would be?" Kid asked._

_"If I use about half the blood in my body and create a blood trap under him and he would be unable to fight." I said_

_"As would you and if this don't work he will kill you." Kid said._

_"Fine any other ideas." I said._

_"Soul not here so we can't soul link." Maka said._

_"What soul link?" I asked._

_"It when we connect our souls and fight as one but we listen to soul music he plays but without him we can't." Maka said._

_"We can we just have to try harder." Kid said._

_"Try now I will get his attention and you join when ready." I said running off. I got to the town and I got on the roof and I yelled at it and it looked at me. "Great what do I do now?" I said to my self._

_He swung his hand down and I got out of the way and ran to the next roof. "Okay so he is not messing around." I said. He swung it over and I slit my hand and summon a shield to try and block the attack but it took a lot out of my and he pulled his hand back and I felt tried from it. "Maybe I was a little reckless." I said. Then I saw Maka and the other run in and they attack in sync of each other._

_"Alston that was reckless of you." Maka said. We fought the creature and we had no real affect on his until I noticed his had a weak point under his chin. I asked kid for a lift and he thrown me up and I caught onto his chest and spattered blood all over his chin and I used my attack to strike his head and it was over the creature soul was all the was left and I fell to the ground and landed on my back. _

_"Are you okay?" Kid said giving me a hand._

_"yea just a little weak that's all." I said._

_ We all went back to the school and I was give amount of money and was told good job._

_I went home and I opened the door and Alyssa got up from the couch and hugged me. "I'm fine." I said._

_"That was a reckless job they sent you on." Tara said._

_"No it was a test to see what my magic was able to do." I said._

_"Oh so how much blood did you use?" Alyssa asked._

_"A good amount to make me light headed." I said with a smile on my face._

_I laid down on the couch and Alyssa sat down on in the chair and Tara started lunch. "So how do you feel you two?" I asked them._

_"I'm fine a little mad but fine." Tara said._

_"Oh well I was okay for the most part I was scared that you would get hurt." Alyssa said._

_"I'm fine." I said._

_"That good." She said. She got up and left to my room and closed and locked the door._

_"Brother how blind are you?" Tara asked._

_"I'm not blind." I said._

_"Right so how have you not noticed that she is in love with you, is it because of dad you still are having a hard time opening up to others." Tara said_

_"Stop I trusted mother more then dad." I said._

_"But being betrayed by him make it even harder to bare." She said._

_"Don't you know everything." I said._

_"Go and open up to her and tell her the truth, you both have something in common daddy issues." Tara said._

_I got up and went to the door and knocked on it, she opened the door and I went in and shut it. "Is something wrong?" She asked._

_"No, I just wanted to talk to you." I said. She looked at me and I sat down on the bed. "I have not been open to any one not even my own sister after my mother died, and my father betrayed me, I think it time I start to try and I'm scared." I said._

_"Why? She asked._

_"Being half witch it make it hard to keep the evil out of my soul but I don't know how my mother did it." I said._

_I felt her arm come around my neck and down my chest from behind just like my mother hugged me when I was sad. "Damn it why was I so weak." I said._

_"Your not weak you just have not learned your true meaning yet." She said._

_I turned around and I laid my head on her shoulder. She stroked the back of my head for a little bit and I lifted my head and looked into her eyes. I looked down and then I kissed her cheek and I got up. "I' going to go on a little walk to clear my mind." I said._

_"I will came with." She said._

_"And if I said no." we left the room and told Tara. She came with and we went to the park. I walked to the tree my mother passed away from and Placed the flower I got along the way under it. _

_"So Alston how is the madness inside." I heard professor stein asked._

_"I don't feel mad at all." I said._

_"Will it seems that you have a good system now and that is a key factor in all of this without them you would." He said._

_"That good to know." I said. I saw Maka and soul walk up but Kid. Crona, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black star all had flower with them._

_"Don't forget us we all are here for you as well." Maka said. They one by one placed and said a pray to her. I felt some tear form in my eyes and they all looked atme and I just started to cry for the first time I had friend that cared for me._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4 my scythe**_

_three weeks after I had the scene in the park, I was learning how to link my soul with them all but it was hard. I looked at the professor and he said. "Don't worry you can try again later but you are still learning at a great rate." _

_Marie came in and she looked at us and saw that we were tired. "Don't push yourself to far take a break or something, Stein can I talk to you?" She asked._

_"Sure you four try again." He said._

_"Alyssa are you ready to go?" I asked._

_"But what about Tara?" She asked._

_"She is tired and need to rest." I said._

_Tara transformed back to human form and Alyssa turned in to a scythe and I took her and we started. Kid link with Maka and then black star they went to me and I final linked with them and I noticed that it was easier to do with Alyssa then Tara._

_"Maybe you are better as a scythe meister the a sword meister." Maka joked._

_"No i don't know how to use a scythe that well." I said but i didn't get her joke._

_Tara came up and said. "She was joking." Stein and Marie came but they seemed happier then when they left. _

_"Professor stein we finally did it." Maka said._

_"Oh really but it seems that you changed something Tara was not the weapon but Alyssa." He said. Then the mirror in the room went off and lord death was there. _

_"Heyo can you send Alston and Crona down here please." He asked._

_"Of course lord death." Stein said._

_We all went down to death door and knocked on it and we went through the door. "Hello you two." Spirit said._

_"Hello your Maka's dad right?" I asked._

_"Oh has she talked about me." He said._

_"Yeah about how much you make her anger at times." I said._

_He got really sad and sat in the corner and I went up to lord death. "His he okay?" I asked._

_"Yeah, I called you here to help me with something." He said._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Well you two seem to be in love so how do i tell if my little boy is in love?" He asked._

_I blushed and Crona did as well. "Well ask him can we go back now." Crona said._

_"Hmm well that seem simple but it can work okay have a great day you two." He said. We left and I looked at Crona and said._

_"He is nothing at all I though he would be like." I said._

_"Yeah I know what you mean... So who do you like?" He asked._

_"Does it matter?" I said._

_"A little we are friend I would like to help." He said._

_"Alyssa" I said. "She just hit my heart and I want to keep her safe." I said. "SO who is it for you?" I asked._

_"Maka." He said. We went back to class and sat next to them and I went to my meister class and Tara and Alyssa went to their weapon class._

_Stein was our teacher he was asking everyone to use their soul wavelength as a weapon._

_"Alston do you know how to use your soul as a weapon?" He asked me._

_"Yes i do." I Said._

_"Black star be the target for it." Stein said._

_"Okay but it not going to hurt me." He said._

_I looked at him and put one hand on my back and the other down to the floor and charged him and put the one on my back on his chest upon his heart and the other on his stomach. "Heart stopper." I said. And he fell to the ground and was out._

_"What was that?" Stein asked._

_"It stops the heart for as long as I want." I said._

_"How long can it be out for?" He asked._

_"Forever if I put a lot of strength in it don't worry he will be up soon." I said. He sat up and spit out some blood and said. "see I'm fine." Then he laughed, when class was over he left and fell on the ground. "Small side effect may happen after it restart like a quick stop here and there it last for a day or two." I said._

_His weapon partner came up and picked him up. "Sorry." I said._

_Alyssa came next to me and was a little scared. "What wrong?" I asked._

_"We learned what it means to be a weapon for a meister." Tara said._

_"And that would be?" professor stein asked._

_"We are tools our war?" Tara said._

_"No we are not we are trusting our meister to keep us safe as we give up our life for him and we will do so no matter what if it mean we die then so be we protect our meister." Alyssa said._

_"But that is a two way street now is it." Stein said patting my shoulder. _

_"What does he mean?" She asked._

_"I will protect you as well I want you to be safe because I know that I want to keep you safe." I said._

_"Are you in love with me." SHe said blushing._

_"geez are you two just now telling each other this." Tara said.  
_

_"And that why their wavelength are better the yours." Stein said. She gave him a mad look. Spirit came in the room and asked for Crona and me again._

_"Sorry lord death didn't say what he had to say but that was something very important. The Witches are saying you two need to go to their land for one week and try to be a witch for at least a week." He said._

_"What but I barely have any witches power." Crona said. I looked at Alyssa who had a worried look. _

_"They said you can bring one of our weapon partners but she has to stay in weapon form out of the inn you will stay at." He said._

_"This is crazy you can't do this." Alyssa said. _

_"I have to my grand parents are the one who said this and I know it." I said._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 5 Witch or meister_**

_I had to spend a whole week in the land of the witches and i could only take on of my partners with me and that was not easy to choice but i went with Alyssa._

_"Alston are you packed?" She asked._

_"Yeah i have everything i need." I said. We left after telling Tara bye and she was still not ready for this she wanted me to stay.  
_

_Outside was a girl with a lizard hat on and she drove us to the land of the witches and it was not someplace i would like to be at but I had no choice. "SO you are this famous half witch i have heard about." She said._

_"I didn't think that i was known by witches." I said._

_"Yeah will your mother was the only witch ever to use blood magic and she passed it on to a half witch word get around." She said._

_"So mom used blood magic." I said._

_"Take your soul protect off you won 't need it we all know you are a witch." She said. I took it off and we all got out of the car and we were standing in front of a crowd of witches looking at us and Alyssa turned into a scythe and i put her on my back. _

_"The last thing i would like to do is piss this many witches off." I said._

_"Smart boy." The lizard girl said._

_We left to the inn and i put my stuff in the room and was given a key and we went to my grand parents house. I knocked on the door and grandma opened it and hugged me. _

_"My grandson it so nice to see you." She said. We both went inside and I sat on the couch and grand dad looked at me and was relieved to see me unharmed._

_"Do you know why we called you here?" He asked._

_"To try and make me join you as a witch." I said._

_"Half it two parts." He said._

_"What?" Alyssa said confused._

_"Of that right you were allowed to bring one of your weapons with you." Grandma put down another cup of tea with my._

_"We got word that your father was going to turned another weapon into a deathscythe the same way he did it." He said_

_"What!" I yelled._

_"He was going to use you this time." He said. I got up and Alyssa quickly turned into a weapon and I put her on my back._

_I went to the fountain in the middle of the plaza and I looked at water and Alyssa was worried. "So eight year and nothing and now the famous half blood returns" I heard behind me. I turned around to see sync with a little boy holding her skirt.  
_

_"Hey it been some time yes." I said._

_"Really what wrong I can tell from a mile away that something is wrong?" She asked._

_"Of course you do my number one stalker can always tell something about me." I said._

_She thrown three ice shard and I use Alyssa and smashed them all. "So what is it?" She asked._

_"My dad trying to make another false deathscythe but he was going to use me." I said._

_"What!" She said._

_"Mommy calm down it okay" The little boy said._

_"Mommy?" I said._

_"Yes i had a kid but his father was taken from us." She said._

_I called him over and he came to me and I picked him up and held him in one arm and Alyssa in the other. "He has your eyes." I said. She blushed and said._

_"I know that he my son." She was my oldest friend she know me from birth and she stalked me to keep me safe. "So you are here for safety?" She asked._

_"Yeah." I said._

_"Hi there weapon my name is sync and if you betray him I will kill you." Sync said to alyssa getting close to the blade. I hit her int he face and she backed up._

_"She won't and please don't threaten my girlfriend." I said._

_The pink blade then got a red line down the middle of it and she said. "What did you call me!"_

_I said it again and she went silent for a while. "A weapon as your girlfriend like mother like son hopeful it doesn't end the same way." She said._

_"Me too." I said. The little boy fell asleep in my arms._

_"Harmony is tired as you can tell." Sync said._

_" Elemental Music magic is different as blood magic." I said to Alyssa._

_"I don't know what that means?" She said._

_"It means that most witches don't use it." I said._

_"Oh." She said. I looked at the water and sync sat next to me and said._

_"You miss her don't you." Alyssa asked._

_"Who is her?"_

_"My little sister she was killed." I said._

_"How?" She asked._

_"By my dad, it was was eight years ago on her eighth birthday and we were walking down the street to her favorite cafe for breakfast but on the way my dad attacked us my mom was already gone and no one could defend her but me. He was anger at me for defending he,r and she was scared but she gave her self up for me and he killed her and ate her soul, she was like me were her witches soul out stood her human soul and it made him into a deathscythe and he left and that added another like to my list of why I hate him." I said. Alyssa didn't say a word._

_"And some day I wounder if I would have made a better witch or a better meister." I looked at the water and hated my own reflection. _

_"A meister is were you talent is best put if you were against us we would stand a chance." Alyssa said._

_"You only saying that." I said,_

_"No i mean it stein has told Marie that he is happy you are on our side you would have made a very troublesome witch to fight." Alyssa said._

_"Thank Alyssa." I said. Being a meister is something i wish to keep doing make up for the the trail of lies my father put behind him to become who he is and I will get the truth out one day._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6 The truth.**_

_After spending a week in weapon form Alyssa was happy for be able to scratch and leave our home and not be in weapon form. "Alston it feel great to be able to walk in the park and not be carried as a Scythe." Alyssa said._

_"Yeah sorry." I said._

_She gave me a cute smile and we went to the stein's house. Professor stein wanted to asked us something. At his door I knocked and I heard a chair racing towards the door. I opened it and stein fell out of the door way. "Why hello i'm happy you two could make it." He said with a smile._

_We followed him and he took us to the lab and Marie was there and I noticed a small soul in her stomach. "Why do you have a soul in you stomach?" I asked._

_"So he can see souls." Professor stein said._

_"I'm pregnant and that the sigh on the baby." She said._

_"Congratulations you two." We said._

_"So Alston how was your week at the town of the witch's." professor stein asked._

_"It was okay, I mean I met up with some of my old friends." I said._

_"Hmm you have friend that are fully witch and friend who are meisters but I have one question who do you choice in the end?" He asked._

_"I don't know." I said._

_"That okay they may be witches but that don't mean they are not you're friends." Marie said._

_"Okay so what is the think that you wanted?" I asked._

_"Well I was wondering what it was like in a town of witches is it scary is it relaxing or is normal." He asked._

_"A little of all three it depend on the time in a massive crowd i felt a little scared but other time it was okay I knew Alston won't let anything happen to me." Alyssa said._

_"And Alston how was it to you?" He asked._

_"It was my home for a least five years after my father left and seeing my old friend was good and i like it helped me." I said.  
_

_"Now the real reason I called you. we got word that you call your father a fake deathscythe why?" He asked._

_Marie looked at me and I looked at her and sighed then I looked down and I felt a bad sadness overcome me._

_"Well here the truth." I explained everything and afterward i was beyond sad and felt as if it just happened again._

_Marie had a look our sorrow and stein was the same. "You mean the witch he killed was his own daughter?" Marie said._

_"Yes that why i call him a fake deathscythe and that why I left the great witch got word he was going to do it with me and she was worried about me." I said._

_Marie put her hand on her stomach and the other hand was shaking and stein put one hand on her shoulder. "How dare he!" She yelled._

_I looked at her and she was crying. I stood up. "I didn't mean to make you cry." I said._

_"No it both anger and sorrow." She stood up and took my hand and she said. "We have to tell lord death." _

_"As if I would let you through." I heard his voice behind me I turned around. "You should have stayed with the witches and I could have hunted you down." He said. "Just like i did her that little bitch." I got beyond anger and I ran at him and rammed him and he flew back._

_"Damn you you killed your no my sister." I said._

_"So what you both are just a witch." He said_

_Marie ran past me and swung her hand that she made a hammer at him and he jumped back. "Marie not the way you are!" Stein said._

_"Alyssa." I said. I put my hand back behind me and she transformed into a scythe and I asked stein. "Would you be the school officer to witness our duel." I said.  
_

_"Don't get kill and yes." He said._

_"You really think you can beat me." He said._

_"My soul was not a match last time and now it is and I can win." I said. I charged him and we clashed. He slide back a little then throw me off his blade and looked at it and saw a chip in it. _

_We duel for what seemed like hours and we didn't stop i was going to win but Alyssa was getting tired and I could tell. "Alyssa leave the duel I will handle it myself." I said. _

_Stein took her and she transformed back when they were in a safe distance. I used some of my blood to form a sword and we clashed but I jumped up and used a trick sync taught me. I throw four ice shards at him and then burst into sound when they hit the ground and I went and slashed his chest and got his arm and stein called it before some one got killed._

_Dad left and I fell to the ground and felt tired. "Alston!" Alyssa ran to me and she put my head on her knees. "Don't push yourself to far." _

_"Marie they do match soul wavelength perfectly." Stein said._

_"That not a bad thing now is it." She said._

_"No that mean they can do soul resonance easier now." He said._

_I looked into Alyssa's eyes and they were a nice to look into. "How do you feel?" She asked._

_"Better thanks." I said. Maybe finally I can get a normal life with someone who care for me._


End file.
